


Heathens

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: 战败审判。





	Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> “Today I am dirty. I want to be pretty. Tomorrow I'll know that I'm just dirt. ”

走廊尽头的大门发出声音，吸引Hux抬起了头。他看见一个戴着兜帽的高大身影站着那里。“坏狗狗，”Hux眯起眼睛，“过来啊。”人影沉默的站在原地，从黑暗中注视着Hux。这很快就使他不耐烦了。“过来！”他低吼了出来，成功令对方晃了晃。长长的斗篷在地上拖动着，对方一步一步缓慢地挪到了Hux面前。

他们之间还隔着一道金属栅栏。

Hux站起来走上前，将手穿过栅栏。他的手指一触碰到对方的衣领，就立刻用力的把人拉了过来。“靠近些啊！老朋友。”他抿着嘴笑了笑，“我还以为你不会来了，KyloRen。”然后他做出了一个恍然大悟的表情，“啊，不对。应该是Master Ben。”对方抖了一下。“对吗？叛徒。”

Kylo的眼角抽动了一下，他抬手将自己的的衣领从Hux手中抽出来。“我听见了……”他斟酌着，眼神小心翼翼地看向被关押起来的Hux。“你的声音。”“因为我每时每刻都在想你啊！”Hux嗤笑了一声，用手指点了点自己的太阳穴。“进来，我有事情和你说。”Kylo犹豫地看着Hux，手指在宽大的袖袍下紧张地扭在一起。而Hux盯看着他，直到看着Kylo低下了头，试图躲开Hux的目光。畏缩地仿佛自己才是那个阶下囚，而Hux仍然高高在上。一点也不像个被抓捕、关押中、待审判的战犯。

Hux伸手将Kylo的下巴托了起来。“我说，进来。”他看着对方的眼睛，无形的目光轻易穿透了对方。Kylo的手指动了动，栅栏上的门锁发出一声轻响。Hux放开对方，等待Kylo弯下腰从小门走进这间牢室范围。Kylo的兜帽在动作中滑了下去，露出一张苍白的脸。他皱着眉头，将自己的嘴唇咬的殷红充血。Hux抬手捏住了对方的脸颊，径自打量。“看来回到光明面也没有让你变多好。”他发出啧啧的声音，“这张脸还是这么难看。”

Kylo想要拨开Hux的手，但他最终只是将手指虚虚搭在对方手腕上。“你应该早点来。”Hux的语气非常不满，“想我吗？”Kylo闭上眼睛，不敢回答。“我可是，非常地、想念你。”Hux收紧手，将对方扯的更近了一些，并用一只手指轻轻地按压着眼皮下颤动的球体。“既然你都听到了，那你一定知道我在想什么吧？”Kylo下意识地咽着口水，继续保持着沉默。“如果明天的审判你能按照我的要求……就原谅你如何？”Hux在Kylo耳边低声说着。Kylo缓慢而坚定地在Hux掌下摇头。

Hux将Kylo的脸拉到自己面前，他们的鼻尖短暂的撞到了一起。“胆子大了嘛。”Kylo睁开眼睛，小心打量着Hux。很明显，对方的脸上满是愤怒。他不安的咬紧了牙，下颌在Hux掌下微微的动着。Hux却放开了他。Kylo有些诧异。“瞧瞧你。”Hux将手按在Kylo的肩膀上，“这身——可笑的绝地打扮。”他轻轻拍了拍对方的胸口，手指方向一转猛地拉开了交叠的衣领。苍白的肌肤立刻暴露在空气中，剧烈的起伏着。Kylo下意识抬手想阻止Hux，但当他握住对方手腕时，Hux更用力的拉开了Kylo的衣服。他面无表情的看着对方，“很好脱。”他中肯的评价，同时将Kylo向后用力推了一把。

Kylo踩着自己的斗篷跌坐在地上，他有些无措的抬头看着Hux。“你说，监视着这里的人会怎么想？”Kylo愣了愣，下意识开始寻找隐藏在墙角的监视器。Hux微笑着看见那些小眼睛都闭了起来。“这就对了。”他蹲在Kylo面前，伸手捏着对方的下巴。“真应该让Snoke看看你现在的样子。”他低声的自言自语着。“啊。我忘记了，你已经干掉对方了。”他用手指摩挲着对方下巴的肌肤。“勉强算你唯一干成的一件漂亮事儿吧。”

“你母亲很无趣呢。”Hux继续把玩着Kylo，拇指按在对方的嘴唇上。“把我关在这里，没有任何审讯。我快无聊死了。”他抱怨着，“幸好我的乖狗狗来了……你是代新主人来的吗？Kylo？”念着姓名的语调有轻微的上扬，其中饱含的意味不言而明。Kylo在Hux手中艰难的摇了摇了头。“我，只是……来看看……你。”“我懂了。”Hux扬起了眉毛，“你是来告别的。”

“看来明天的审判早已决定结果了。”Hux肯定的说道，“所以他们不需要审问我，对FO的情报也没兴趣。”他点了点头，“因为该死的共和国只想公开羞辱我，对吗？他们决定好怎么处置我了吗？是枪杀？还是电击？或者绞刑？火刑？”Kylo摇了摇头，“我不知道。”“如果是落在我手上——”Hux勾了勾嘴角，没有说下去。“既然你都来了，让我们找点乐子如何？”Hux自然的抚摸上了Kylo的胸口，“已经立起来了呢。”他盯着胸口上的乳头，“看来你也很想要？怎么，共和国没有能满足你的人吗？”他掀起Kylo的上衣下摆，隔着裤子摁了摁下面醒来的部位。“小母狗。你是不是一走进来就硬了啊？”Hux站了起来，拽着Kylo的头发将他脑袋贴在自己的大腿上。“共和国的条件太差了，这里竟然没法洗澡！”他抱怨着，一边拉下了自己的裤头。“只有辛苦你帮我舔干净了。”他将自己充满浓重味道的部位送到Kylo嘴前。“Hux！”Kylo别开了头，想要回避自己面前的东西。他用力握住Hux的手腕，证明着自己可以反抗的力量。“我知道。”Hux的手指使劲按着Kylo的脸颊。“对他们来说，我已经是个死人了。”他强迫对方张嘴，并将自己的下体凑上去。“即使你来提前悼念，不是更应该和你最喜欢的东西告别嘛？”

Kylo迫不得已使用原力推开了对方，Hux向后踉跄了好几步才站稳。“啧。”他拨了拨额头散落的发丝，转身坐到了房间中唯一可称之为床的地方。“脾气越来越大了。”他不屑地哼了一声，慢条斯理的开始整理自己的制服——即使有污损，Hux也努力使之保持着该有的样子。他居高临下的俯视着坐在地上的Kylo，打量着对方的衣衫不整。“这身衣服看上去比你原来那套更蠢了。”他评价，“以前包的太紧，扒起来费劲。现在变容易了，也变无趣了。”他撇了撇嘴，“你以为我真的想操一个，绝地？”他嗤笑了声。“所谓的玷污一个圣人？不，我没兴趣，而且那很真恶心。我建议你最好把自己藏好，别让人发现你是个多么饥渴的婊子。没人会喜欢。”Kylo默默地拉了拉自己的衣领，他的手指踌躇地抓着衣领。“我一直听见……你的声音……”他小声解释着自己前来的举动，眼睛里是清晰可见的迷茫。“我不明白……”“那我又怎么会知道呢？”Hux将手交叠在胸前，“我又没有该死的原力，怎么可能召唤你呢？”他将身体向前俯低了一些，用视线压迫着对方。“说不定是因为你一直想着我，所以才听见——我的诅咒。”

Kylo的肩膀缩了起来，他别开头，不敢看向Hux。“还是说——”Hux故意拉长了语调，“让我猜猜。”他站了起来，绕着Kylo渡起了圈子。“是黑暗面在呼唤你？”他故意停在对方背后，让声音在耳边响起。“不是那么容易摆脱的，对吧？”Kylo大幅度的抖动了一下，脑袋几乎要和肩膀缩在一起。“当你前往黑暗面的时候，你的良知呼唤着你。身处光明面，你的欲望又诱惑着你。真是左右为难啊……是做Ben，还是Kylo……”Hux停了停，“还记得你杀掉的人吗？你收集的那些骨灰，现在里面是不是多了Snoke的灰烬？”

“我……啊！”Kylo刚张开口，Hux就一把抓住了他的头发。大力的拉扯着对方向床边拖去，剧烈的疼痛使Kylo失去了挣扎的机会。他被狠狠的摁在坚硬冰冷的床上，以一种跪趴的姿势。“我来告诉你选什么。”Hux掀开了他的衣袍，“你只要接受疼痛，然后愤怒就可以了。”Kylo的裤子被扯了下来，Hux的手指毫不客气从股沟里戳了进去。他浅浅的转了两圈，就退了出来。换了一个更好的部位。Kylo毫无反抗的尖叫起来。“看，是不是容易多了。什么都不用想，做一件听话的工具。”Hux摸着Kylo的脑袋，将浓密的黑发缠绕在手指上。同时胯下用力的撞击着。一丝血迹很快就从他们的连接处留了下来，Kylo握紧拳猛锤了一下床面。力道大的让指关节泛红。

“你看，虽然你愤怒、疼痛，但你根本不想反抗。”Hux细密地啃噬着Kylo的耳朵，“你只想被动的接受，然后假惺惺的宣泄自己所有的委屈。但你真正的内心—— ”他向内里更用力的撞了一下，使对方喉咙里发出一连串的声音。“其实你的内心想要的不得了，对吗？你的身体诚实的欢迎着我呢，Kylo。”呜咽的声音从身下响起，Hux满意地勾起了嘴角。“这样的你不适合他们，乖狗狗。除了我，也没人会想要你。”他摸了摸掌下宽厚的背部，“毕竟，其它人都已经被你干掉了。”Kylo为这个指责抖动了起来。“你说我的审判结束后，是不是就轮到你了呢？”Hux用力掐着Kylo的腰，“还是让我先为FO惩罚你这个叛徒吧！”

Kylo一直跪在地上。直到膝盖磨出的血迹透过布料渗透到地上，Hux才起身放过他。他用手指掏出填满后穴的各种液体，然后一点点摸到Kylo的脸上。像给一个罪人刺青。Kylo抖着嘴，却没有力气躲开手指。他畏惧的看着Hux。“记住你的味道，母狗。”Hux将最后一笔涂抹在他的嘴唇上，Kylo紧张的下意识就舔掉了。这个举动取悦了Hux，对方笑着揉了揉Kylo的脑袋。“真乖。”

他转身坐到床沿，安抚的揉捏着Kylo后颈。“明天的审判……你会出席。”他肯定的说到，“证人的身份，对吗？”Kylo沉默着动了动下巴，代表了默认的意思。“也许，你可以帮我一个小忙？”Hux再度拽紧了Kylo的头发，迫使对方向后仰起头。“用你的原力暗示他们，帮我脱罪——这对你来说，不是很难吧？被逼也好，被控制也行，理由随便你想。总之——”他靠近Kylo，使他们的目光最近距离的注视着彼此。“让我活着。”他温柔地抚摸着Kylo的脖子，“等我回到FO……你知道的，我总是有很多备案。听懂了吗？我的小母狗。”

Kylo艰难的咽下嘴里带着腥味的唾液，闭上了眼睛。Hux同时放开了他，并拍了拍肩头。“乖狗狗，玩够了也该跟我回去了。”他将Kylo从地上拉了起来，为他整理好衣服，拉上兜帽。在宽大的斗篷遮掩下，一切恶行都被掩盖。Hux将Kylo推向出口的方向，并在他身后嘱咐对方：“当你迷惑了，就用心倾听我的声音。它会告诉你怎么做。”

Kylo仿佛一具游魂。他飘荡着离开了关押室，行走在阴影里。小心的躲避着所有人。当他在自己房间里坐下时，所有曾经被他杀死的人——他们的幻像出现在他面前。有平民、战士、FO的士兵，还有他的父亲……他的导师……他们控诉着，咒骂着他。他静静地坐在原地，身上带着各种各样的疼痛。耳朵里全是各种尖叫形成的噪音。Kylo恐惧的闭上了眼，思绪中一道声音穿透所有。［小母狗。］Kylo追逐着那道声音，在光明与黑暗的原力中不断挣扎着。

直到一道机械的提示音响起，Kylo被突然唤醒。他睁眼发现已经到Hux的审判时间了。他麻木的站了起来，面无表情的理了理斗篷，并擦掉脸上干涸的痕迹。他检查好自己的模样，忍受着耳朵里一直不断响起的声音。向着审判厅走去。一路上有很多人对他投来各种各样的目光，和Kylo眼中的幻像结合在一起。沉甸甸的压迫在他背脊上，他越走越佝偻，仿佛瞬间变成了一个迟暮的老人，躲藏在帽檐下，小心翼翼的前行。

当他出现在审判厅时，喧嚣的大堂整个安静了。所有人集体注视着这位身份复杂的原力武士，眼睁睁看着他走到了犯人的面前。Hux脸上仍然保持着高傲与冷淡的表情，眼角隐约透露着轻松与不屑。他打量着移动到自己面前的人，刚准备抬起手——禁锢着他的所有设备突然全部失效打开了，Hux尚未反应过来，Kylo就已经走到了他面前。他看到了一双湿润委屈的双眼。

“很吵。”Kylo对他说。

“什么？”Hux没明白。

“他们都看着我。”

“因为你又干了蠢事？”Hux挑起眉，“比如打断审判？”

“我听不见你的声音。”Kylo在全场的哗然声中突然上前抱住了Hux。

Hux愣了一下，仍然将手掌下意识的贴在了Kylo的背上。“耐心点，狗狗。别撒娇，做你该做的事。”

埋在Hux肩头的脑袋轻轻点了点，两人不合时宜的拥抱变得更加紧密。围绕他们的议论声也开始变大，呆楞许久的守卫这时才想起该上前分开他们。可刚刚上前一步，一股磅礴的原力就控制住了他们，连带Hux一起。Hux努力转动着眼珠，想要看向紧抱着他的人。

Kylo在吵杂中抬起了头。

“带我一起走。”

一道红色的光束从Hux的背后穿透了他们两人，Hux不可置信的看着Kylo。

拥抱在一起的躯体在失去原力支持的那一刻跌倒在地，仍然维持着密不可分的模样。Kylo的脑袋枕在Hux身上，满足的闭上眼睛。

“终于安静了。”


End file.
